Marshall Lee X Reader
by vampiresdragonsong123
Summary: you are the daughter of the demon king, and the "owner" of an angel. you were forced into engagement, but your in love with marshall lee, whom youve loved at a young age. will your love survive? rated m for violence and lemon. i apologize for my marshall lee not being vary marshall lee-y... if that makes any sense...


QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE!: I do NOT own any music lyrics in this story, unless stated otherwise, and I WILL give the band AND the song that inspired the music if that is the case. I also do NOT own adventure time, or any of it's characters. I also give credit to the artists I used the songs for, hoping that they would be happy with the use of their music. I got the idea for the main character ( technacly, you...) from Marcaline, and from a friend. I own Jade, she is my original character. I got both her name and idea from my bestie, (who I HOPE is now a vary happy fan fic reader. ) I DO OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY. Oh yea, sorry for any grammar errors or misspellings...

Please pm me if you have any ideas for new stories, or if you wish to request a story! would love feedback, this is my first fanfiction ever soo... yea.

*******************NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED******************

MONSTER IN THE WOODS:

************************************************** ************************************************** **********  
YOUR POV

" Hey, are you coming?" I looked over at Jade, knowing full well that the girl knew my thoughts, or at least the person I was thinking of. As Jade walked over to me, the half-demon, half-human princess of the underworld, she had a smile on her face. " Thinking of HIM, aren't you? You know you aren't supposed to your majesty. your father has made that quite clear." I look over to the enslaved angel, knowing full well she could never betray me, for her soul and her will are in my diamond on my choker that never comes off. I debated just destroying her mortal form, and force her through the pain of being re-made. It reaaaaaallly hurts. Believe me. I would know. It's happened to me thrice now. I like to fight alot. I glared at her, making her bow low and cringe, awaiting my wrath.  
" You would do best to mind your tongue, or when I destroy you and have you re-made, i will have you made as a MUTE!"

*********************************************FLASH BACK!********************************************* *******

The Day I Met The Vampire King... :

Your POV

" Hey, you alright?" I quickly looked up at the unexpected visitor, readying myself to destroy them. I saw only shadows, but I knew he was here. The scent alerted me to him being male, and he was something similar to me. That made me nervous. Everything like me has a tendency to be 1.) vary powerful, 2.) extremely unbalanced, 3.) extremely violent, 4.) obviously armed one way or another, and 5.) bored. soooooo, ... not good for me to be caught here against a tree without my stupid " guardian" that I have to take everywhere. Shame I ditched her at a pink castle, with the order to torment that pink girly prince, if that's what you want to call him. " Stranger, whether you be a friend or foe, I should warn you, I have a guardian of the angelus order at my disposal, as well as being royalty." The stranger stepped out from the shadows and ... he was ... floating? A vampire? Okaaaaaay, I can handle this. Easy. " A princess, huh? cool. I guess you can call me a friend, as long as your not tying loyalties to the gumbutt. he is sooooooooooooooooo lame!" He sat down in front of me, and seemed to notice my blood red eyes, straight black hair, and recognition seemed to cross his face. " Say, where is your kingdom?" I thought about lying to him, but something in me warned me not too, so I thought my answer out. Vary. Carefully. " Is this 'gumbutt' as you call him the pink sorry excuse for a prince in the sweet kingdom down the road? Cause if so, I regret to inform you that my angelic guardian is tormenting him as we speak, and we are missing it; As for my kingdom, it is the darker inner ring of the under-world." The male in front of me looked surprised. he immediately got up and bowed. " Princess of darkness? may I, Marshall Lee Abadeer, The Vampire King, Son of Hanna Abadeer, ask you what the HELL are you doing out here?! And who is the jerk that made you cry? he's gonna be a blood-stain!" I looked at the boy. Marshall Lee? This is the famed Marshall Lee? The musician? He's ... rather attractive. Alluring, even. As well as single, with a high status. Hmmmmn... " I was looking for you, actually. My parents wish to unite the under-world. I wish for a caring and kind mate, and father, well, he chose Dratherin. I hate that fool. I have a week to find a different mate, and I thought of your mother, and I asked her for help. I was told to come here and find you, and bring you this." I handed him a black and red sealed envelope. Me and Marshall were pen pals when we were younger, but we kept writing to each other. Both of our parents refused to let us write to commoners. We didn't mind, or at least, I hadn't. I had grown fond of Marshall Lee Abadeer. I had even fallen for the dark prince. As he opened the letter, his eyes were black. While he was reading, my angel had returned, and Marshall's eyes had turned blood red. " Leave here and never return!" Marshall Lee was screaming at me, the portal already opened from my fear. My guardian angel had thrown me into the portal, and that's how I ended up at home. Hanna Abadeer had come over shortly after, apologizing for his behavior while I could only cry. My father had then forbidden me to see him till he came and apologized for his behavior, and had forbidden me until further notice to even think of him.

************************************************EN D OF FLASHBACK***************************************** **

I entered my father's throne room, knowing full well father was here, and in hearing reach. I sat , and as my angel serviente went and sat on the piano and began to play, I had begun to sing...

**_ " I Always Needed Time On My Own, I Never Thought, I'd Need You There When I Cry, And The Days Feel Like Years, When I'm Alone, And The Bed Where You Lie, Is Made Up On Your Side, When You Walk Away, I Count The Steps That You Take, Do You See How Much I Need You Right Now? When Your Gone, The Pieces Of My Heart Are Missing You, When Your Gone, The Face I Came To Know Is Missing Too, When Your Gone, The Words I Need To Hear To Always Get Me Through The Day, And Make It Okay, I MISS YOU, I've Never Felt This Way Before, Everything That I Do, Reminds Me Of You, And The Clothes You Left, They Lie On The Floor, They Smell Just Like You, I Love The Things That You Do, When You Walk Away, I Count The Steps That You Take, Do You See How Much I Need You Right Now? When Your Gone, The Pieces Of My Heart Are Missing You, When Your Gone, The Face I Came To Know Is Missing When Your Gone, The Words I Need To Hear, To Always Get Me Through, The day, And Make It Okay, I MISS YOU, We Were Made For Each Other, Out Here Forever, I Know We Were, Yeah, All I Ever Wanted Was For You To Know,_**  
**_Everything I'd Do, I'd Give My Heart And Soul, I Can Hardly Breathe I Need You Here With Me Yeah, When Your Gone, The Pieces Of My Heart Are Missing You,_**  
**_When Your Gone, The Face I Came To Know Is Missing Too,_**  
**_When Your Gone, The Words I Need To Hear, To Always Get Me Through, The Day, And Make It Okay, I MISS YOU, Hmmmmm..._**

I sighed, and sat down, knowing full well I was crying. Jade walked over quietly, handing me a tissue. I thanked her, and dabbed my eyes the best I could without ruining my make-up.

Demon Lord's POV

As I sat there, most likely known to my precious gem, my beautiful daughter, even I wanted to cry. She had tears starting to stream down her face as she cried. Every day since the Vampire King, if that's what you want to call the supposed royal next to me, equally invisible, broke her heart, she came in here, and sang something along those lines. Always a sad song from a broken heart. " She has been singing a song with the same intent since you did what you did. She actually let herself full out cry in front of me, for the sake of the nightospyre, she HUGGED me!" Marshall Lee seemed shocked at that. He landed and looked at her. I don't understand why he enjoys floating so damned much. At least he is strong. He loves my daughter, so I will back him on this one. " I didn't know... I thought... Why did I..." His voice went too low for me to hear, and he started walking towards her. " You can't touch her. ... Unless you agree to my terms?" Marshall Lee looked at me, his eyes black. " Let's just say... Dratherin won't be on your throne, nor will he be your problem much longer." I nodded, pleased with his answer.

Marshall Lee's POV

The Peppermint Maid, a supposedly " neutral" party for demons in an argument, a creation of death himself, told me a little of this 'Dratherin' dude. She told me he was only a lord, but at the time it was the best suitor The Demon King could find. At least I'm a KING. Not to mention he's a weak demon breed. At least to vampires. I smirked, showing a little fang. He was a Blood-Binder, a rare breed of demon that is solid red, and they can't live without their color. All around the under-world, Blood-Binders were known to be the most dangerous warrior species alive today. (vampire-kynn live above ground where there is food, so they are not accounted for in the research) So why are they considered weak? Well, they can't survive without their red, and the color red is what vampires eat now, now that fionna, the one and only human left,( I was the only vampire who knew of her existence for a reason. I never drank blood after my first night, but it does taste sooooo good.) got turned into a fire elemental to be with FP. I immediately thought back to my earlier conversation with The Demon King.  
" I hate him. He hurts her. I want him dead. HE can't get my throne. AND she loves YOU. that is why I sent the letter. I need you to kill him and marry my little girl. You obviously love each other. Please?" " If I DO... I want your GUARANTEE that she is MINE, and that I can change her. I also want her in my room tonight. I wish to apologize, and make it up to her." The Demon King looked at me evenly... " If you hurt her, I will destroy you. Then I cannot guarantee that she will go in, unknowing, but I will try my hardest." I looked at The Demon King, and I held out my hand. He took it and shook it. " You have a deal." I went into the red man's room, and I brought a Red Serpentine. ( the only common under-world snake species known to eat the color red.) I bit the man, draining him of color, careful not to release my venom, so he would stay dead. I was successful. I laid the snake unto the body, and I floated out the window, to the open window below. Peppermint Maid was there. " It's done?" I nodded. " Good. I will tell The Demon King. As well as inform the dark princess to enter the guest chambers." There was a slight smile on her face as she walked away. I only smiled, and went to my room.

Your POV

I was crying quietly, sitting on my black silken sheets, my raven, Damon, a gift from Marshall, and my favorite feathered friend, cawing and trying to console me. I hadn't even heard the maid enter. ever since mom died, she was the only one who seemed to fully care, other than father. Her red hair, and black eyes reminded me of mom for some reason... " Please forgive my intrusion, but your father ordered that you go to the guest bedroom. That was all." She bowed and left. Curious, i decided to go. If father finally got my minotaur, I would be upset. I'm waaaaaay too old for that now. I got up, walked out the door, and went to the guest room at the end of the hall. I always carried The Dagger of Demons and The Athame of The Angelous. just in case. As I walked in, I heard the door shut, and the click of the lock. I pulled the dagger and the athame out of my sleeves, and took my stance, waiting for my enemy to present his or her self. I heard a male chuckle, a voice that sounded all to painfully familiar.  
" Hello, sweetheart."

Marshall Lee's POV

" Hello sweetheart." She spun quickly, sending the blade in her left hand, and it almost hit me! I was struck dumb, as if she had hit me across the face unexpectedly. I took my invisibility off, and landed. " Chill sweetheart, it's just me." She saw me, walked up to me, and smacked me in the face! " OOW! MY CHEEK MEAT!" She looked so pissed off, she actually hit me again, this time in the stomach, making me double over, trying so hard not to pin her to a wall, so I could kiss her breathless, but she walked away, grabbing her knife out of the wall. " Vampire King, I will not tolerate your presence any more than my angel. Unless, of course, I heal. Leave me BE!" With that, she left, and for the first time in a thousand years, I cried. Your POV I immediately went to my father, knowing full well he knew why that hateful bastard was here. When I finally found him, the look on my face told him what I wanted to know, and he quickly told me. " Dear, your betrothed is dead. A Red Serpiente killed him. I found him myself, I was going to tell him that you had a suitor, whom he would have to fight you for, and even get a title." I balked immediately. I was sure I already knew who it was, but I had to make sure. Marshall Lee The Vampire King doesn't care about people. They die around him. I know how he felt. I'm not immortal like him, but my life span is extended. I know how it feels to lose people, to feel hurt, to feel angry, to feel alone, until you break. " Marshall Lee Abadeer was willing to put his crown on the line for me?" My voice was a whisper, but father heard it, and nodded. Dread filled me. The boy I had fallen for, that I LOVED, that was so sweet, was trying to court me, and I had ATTACKED him. I sat down, and felt his presence nearing. as I stood to leave, father forced me to sit with a glare that said, 'oh no you don't, your staying right THERE.' I had started to cry, and father looked up at Marshall to see his cheek bruised, and holding his stomach in slight pain. Father merely started laughing at Marshall, then looked up at me to laugh even harder. " I take it he didn't approach you properly, or you would have listened. Good job dear." Still chuckling, he left the room, leaving the two of us alone. Marshall slightly floated up to me, giving me a black envelope, and I curiously opened it. It was from father.

Dear Daughter, Marshall Lee is your new Betrothed. Try not to break him any more than this. Let him love you. He was just scared when he yelled at you in Aah. He loves you, and you love him. You two are to be mated on the full moon, five days from now.

Father

Marshall Lee Looked at me, a sly smile on his face. He picked me up, and took me towards the guest room.

******************************************** TIME SKIP!******************

Marshall Lee dropped me down on the black silk sheets, and smirked at me as I gave him a questioning look. I suddenly realized that if he had planed on leaving me to sleep, then I would be in my room, not his. I nibbled on my bottom lip, while he unbuttoned his red and black plaid shirt, kneeling over me, his knee on the edge of the bed. Apparently, he liked the way I looked in my black silk nightgown, it was pretty close fitting, showing my curves that came naturally. His hand held my cheek up, and I blushed as he kissed me, lightly at first, with me hesitant, but as soon as I was eagerly responding, he deepened the kiss, and I was soon caught up in the fire that surged through my veins. I never felt this before. My previous betrothed had kissed me, but it was revolting to me. Marshall tasted GOOD. I reached up slightly, grabbing his black undershirt, and pulled him closer. I guess that pleased him, because I heard an animalistic growl from deep in his throat, and I felt his tongue on my bottom lip, and I liked the way it felt, but I was unaware WHY he was doing that. Until his hand slid around my waist, and pulled me closer, off the bed. Now standing, he gripped my rear end, and I gasped, then moaned as I felt his wicked tongue brush against mine. I didn't fight. I didn't want to. He felt so good, and I wanted more. I pulled his over-shirt off, and he pulled my nightgown off, and after he laid me back on the bed, he stared at me, witch made me uncomfortable. I was wearing a silk and lace black bra, and black lace underwear. I thought there was something wrong. I was blushing, obviously embarrassed, until he kissed me again. " Your absolutely beautiful. I- I need to tell you something." he blushed, and I looked at him, slowly pulling off his black undershirt. He was amazing. his body wasn't totally muscular, nor was he skinny. He had the perfect body tone, muscular enough for you to know there was real power behind his body, but thin enough to look totally adorable. He was blushing slightly. " I-I'm in love with you. I have been since we were little and we were pen pals. you were my only friend. I will make you mine tonight. Just tell me you love me too." I looked at him, totally shocked. I kissed him, and he reluctantly kissed me back. He liked the kiss, but he wanted me to talk, not kiss. ... at least, not yet. " Marshall, I've loved since then as well. you were so sweet, and you would always send me things. I still have Damon."

He seemed surprised. " you kept that raven? wow. I still have snowball. the zombie cat you gave me." He chuckled. While kissing me, he slowly slid his hand down my body, past my chest, over my stomach, and onto my hips. He looked at me, silently begging me to let him continue. I nodded, and he slowly slid my underwear off, and kissed me again, unclasping my bra, feeling my chest up with his hands after he threw my undergarments on the floor. I wasn't sure when he ended up kneeling on top of me, but he had a nicely sized bulge in his pants area. I experimentally rubbed it, earning a low, lustic growl. Suddenly, I felt pleasure like nothing else ever before, and I cried out. Marshall chuckled, and whispered into my ear about how amazingly tight I was, and I realized he had his finger in me. He pumped up and down a few times, till I was comfortable, then added a second. when I was comfortable with him pumping that, he added a third, pumping me till he was satisfied that I was properly stretched. " Are you sure you want all of me? It's your first time, and it's going to hurt." He looked at me, sad that he was either going to hurt me, or be told to stop. I nodded.

" Marshall, I know you don't want to hurt me, but I want you. All of you." He smiled slightly, showing a little fang, and he slowly unbuttoned his his jeans, unzipped them, took off his converse shoes, and slipped his jeans off smoothly. He slowly removed his black boxers, and my eyes widened, causing him to blush. He was a good size, approximately nine and a half inches long, and thick. I stroked him lightly, and kissed on his neck, sucking on his vampire bites. He accidentally thrust into my hand, moaning in pleasure. His right hand grabbed both of mine, pulling them onto the headboard, and whispered in my ear, telling me that he loved me, he was sorry for the pain, and that he would try to be gentle. I felt his tip at my entrance, teasing me for a second, then a pressure as he slowly entered me. As he got further in, it started to hurt a little, and with one solid thrust, he was fully in, and I was in tears from the pain as my hymen broke. He murmured that he was so sorry, that the pain would stop in a minute. He stayed perfectly still till I was no longer crying, then slowly pulled out, then with a solid thrust, went the whole way back in. It hurt a little, nothing like the first time, and a light moan escaped me. He went slow until I didn't hurt anymore, and I begged him to go faster, and he did. With a hot vigorous pace, he kept going, a little faster and a little deeper each time, till he hit my sweet spot. I was surprised, and I cried out loud, arching my body till it was flushed against his. I cried his name out in pleasure.

Marshall Lee's POV

I looked down at her, mildly amused that she had cried out my name that loudly. She felt amazing, a liquid fire in my veins. It seems that I had hit her sweet spot, and that excited me. I thrust a little harder, right into the same spot. Pleasure glazed her eyes, and something in me, the provocative animal side, broke out. I couldn't control myself any longer. I repeatedly thrust into her, deep and hard, making her shatter and call my name again. We kept that up, she shattered to pieces eight times, and then I felt my release coming. We came together, and then she fell asleep. Not bad for our first time, I thought, chuckling to myself.

**********************************************TIME SKIP!********************************************* ********

Your POV

It was the night of the full moon, and Marshall and I were getting married. I was so excited. Jade was my maid of honor, and my red gown shimmered in the blood red colour of our mating moon. The music started. I walked down the isle, Jade ahead of me in black. Marshall was in front of me as I stopped, and father took my hand, and put it in his. According to tradition, the priest said the binding words in the ancient tongue, Id'e Twalkin madth Entreather Mwantisho Quient, Howlert Monessde Unweo Younre. (by the order of the ancients, under the moon spilled red by blood, these two are wed.) Ywqay Mastrentos majekner matscreo mouthrew?! (under the sighn of fate, does any being here oppose the union?) The crowd was silent, and he continued. Thrastree, vampyre, Thrastree, rightuoio ojfes cooyee cseasnewrew, Thrastree, rigt ode dewwquee, rigt ode nasgt. (drink, vampire, drink, righteous is your claim, drink, red of gown, red of neck.) Marshall bit on my red gown, right above my bosom, and then tilted my neck, and bit. The demons roared, and everything went black.

*******************************************TIME SKIP!********************************************* ************

Your POV

As I awoke, I saw Marshall leaned over me, and gave me an apple. I bit into it, and the color leaked into my mouth, and it tasted like apples! It was so good. I was a vampire, Also the demon Queen, Marshall Lee was my Vampire King, and we ruled happily for all eternity.

THE END


End file.
